


Climbed a Mountain and Turned Around

by amelia-goldlikegallifrey (sailoreyes67)



Series: Amelia, Gold Like Gallifrey [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gallifrey, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoreyes67/pseuds/amelia-goldlikegallifrey





	Climbed a Mountain and Turned Around

  
I.  
  
Amy’s eyes turn to his and they’re nearly screaming, so he doesn’t meet them. He doesn’t need to in order to see what they’re saying, and he doesn’t need to look at her to answer. He takes her to a distant planet, filled with towers made of glass that make a bell-like jingling sound as they walk by. Amy laughs. He finds himself smiling.  
  
II.  
  
Amy’s eyes are sad, soft with a yearning he understands but can’t answer. She’s been homesick for Scotland for years and years, but he can’t take her there. He’s afraid she wouldn’t want to leave.  
  
III.  
  
Amy’s hair is the color of the valleys of Gallifrey, and the mountains from a distance, when washed in light by the afternoon suns and looked down on from high altitudes still just within the atmosphere.  
  
IV.  
  
He twists her hair around his fingers and stares at it absently. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” he whispers. He’s not sure why he doesn’t feel like he should speak. “You’re my friend.”  
  
Amy laughs and spreads her legs wider. “Come on!” she insists. “Haven’t you seen a girl before?”  
  
“Of course.” he tells her indignantly. “I’m 907.”  
  
She just laughs again.  
  
V.  
  
Amy’s eyes are filled with Scotland, with craggy mountains and steep roads and grass-filled streams. They’re full of starlight, with infinite countrysides and cities and insatiable wanderlust, but the crags came first.  
  
He can almost believe he belongs where he is now, with his fingers deep inside her, running along the folds and peaks of her. Her eyes are full of places, and all but one, he put there. He works his fingers with care. He wants her to love him. He wants her to love him.--what?  
  
He isn’t certain how he got here.  
  
VI.  
  
She isn’t his. She’s Rory’s. Not his.  
  
She tells him that in no uncertain terms the day she asks him to care for her--that way--again, and she jerks her head towards the bedroom while he’s still drowning in her hard stare, her hair flipping across her shoulder. He nods. He wonders what to. He wonders if it was a mistake.  
  
VII.  
  
She comes quickly for him, body undulating, whispering something he can’t quite make out, and he pulls his fingers out of her with regret and tries to decide whether or not he should make a joke before he leaves.  
  
“Hey you, where are you going?”  
  
He freezes.  
  
“Come back here and let me take care of you.”  
  
“I...” he tries again. “I really don’t...”  
  
“Come here.” Amy sighs and swishes her hair at him.  
  
VIII.  
  
Amy is an expert. She uses her mouth and her hands at the same time and when she goes down on him, her hair brushes across his stomach. She’s agonizing, pulling away right when he can’t bear anymore, and when he begs for release all she does is smile.  
  
“Not yet.” she says, stroking lightly down his shaft. “You’ll come when I tell you to.”  
  
He groans, and she sits back and just looks at him for a moment before returning.  
  
IX.  
  
“Come.” Amy half-whispers in his ear, her voice soft and low, after what feels like forever. He comes, and sees nothing but light, impossible light and it’s more powerful than him. Freeing, violent release, like soaring through space, like red hair, like running, like stars, like war, like planets combusting.  
  
X.  
  
He cries afterwards.  
  
XI.  
  
They never mention it again.


End file.
